Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches
This page is a sub-page of Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. It was created, because the bugs page became too large and difficult to properly organize. Weapon glitches are weapon related bugs and glitches. These are problems, caused by the game's programming. Note that just because you haven't seen the glitch doesn't mean it never happens. If it doesn't happen to you, good for you. Don't delete content. Minigun If you're holding an unattached minigun and fall off a small ledge, then use your grapple to latch on to anything. When you finish the grapple, you will be holding your minigun in a very odd way. However, if you keep doing this, the minigun will fire the bullets (or bubbles!) of the weapon Rico was holding before you picked up the minigun. This will use up its ammunition. Holding the Mounted Gun while on foot (All platforms) This has been tested on a boat; a Reapers car and an Ular Boys car. If one is in a mounted gun turret, then saves the game, then immediately loads the game without resuming it, then Rico will spawn in the nearest faction HQ "holding" the mounted gun. It will be floating at his knees, pointing to the upper right. Rico's arms will be in a position as if he's holding the Minigun. The player can still fire the weapon, and bullets fire forward from the front of the gun, even though it's facing the wrong way. The player can drop the gun like they drop a minigun, but cannot pick it up again once dropped. This is an amusing glitch and it's recommended you try this. On the PC, if the player carries a normal Machine Gun as their 2-handed weapon, executing this glitch and then dropping the gun will erase all its ammunition except for the active magazine, however getting in and out of a vehicle will add 500 bullets to your ammunition each time, allowing you to stockpile an enormous amount of rounds seemingly only limited by your patience in doing this over and over. However once you save the game normally the ammo counter will jump back to its regular maximum amount (encountered in version 1.0.0.1). On Xbox 360, if the player is holding a Machine Gun as their 2-handed weapon, the ammo will run down and you will have less than when you picked up the mounted machine gun. 500px|A demo of the glitch. One handed weapon scope If you equip the sniper rifle, go into scope mode by clicking the right stick. Then very quickly, press right on the D-pad to equip a one handed weapon and at the same time press the right stick. It should show the scope from the sniper rife and the one handed weapon in midair in view of the scope. Try playing around with it if it doesn't work. Submachine Gun in Rico's left hand (PC and PS3) Get two one handed weapons. Dual wield them by holding the right D-Pad button. Press the down button on the D-Pad to call the Black Market dealer, and look at Rico's left hand. The second weapon will stick out with a peculiar manner. Submachine Gun and Bubble Blaster ammunition (All platforms) The Happy Bubble Blaster shares ammunition with the SMG. There is a glitch with it, where carrying both weapons and picking up another SMG may cause the SMG's ammo count go up to +100 ammo of the bubble blaster ammo. Odd aiming for the Sawed-Off Shotgun (Xbox 360) The weapon can become stuck in the reloading position. Rico aims and fires with it normally, but the barrels are pointing towards the ground. 2-handed weapon on an ATV There is a glitch where you can hold a two-handed weapon while riding an ATV. If you do a stunt jump onto one from a parachute while holding any two-handed weapon (physically holding it in your hands, not just on your back), you can perform the glitch. Rico will hold the weapon in his hands while the handlebars will not be touched. You can also fire the selected weapon as well. Grappler related glitches Infinite grapple animation (PS3 and Xbox 360) Occasionally, Rico will be permanently fixed with his left hand in front of him as it does when he is pulling himself with the grapple hook. You cannot perform any actions that involve your left hand, including dual wielding, throwing explosives, and grappling. This can be fixed by entering any vehicle. Flipping out Often, when grappling to enemy vehicles, the player will zoom off in a direction. If this happens when attached to a helicopter, the grappling hook remains tethered to the helicopter, but Rico is quite a distance away. Sometimes Rico will get damage, but most of the time it is not harmful. Sparks from Rico's hand (PC and PS3) Sometimes after using the grappling hook, usually after parachute climbing, when Rico returns to ground level, sparks can be seen coming out from Rico's left hand. This doesn't affect gameplay at all. All it does it make sparks come out from Rico's hand. Entering a vehicle or swimming will fix this. Ever-lasting parachuting grappling hook pull You can do this glitch if you're driving a boat. If you drive the boat towards a bit of land with water on the other side and parachute out before you crash and then grapple back onto the boat, just as it blows up, you'll be permanently pulled along by the wreckage, until it crashes, but if it's heading out to sea, then it won't stop moving. This action looks very similar to parasailing. Grappling a broken part of a car If you stunt jump onto the top of a car and grapple on to a part of the car that is loose or damaged (like a open door, loose fender, ect.) and then connect it to the ground, the grapple will never break. Sometimes doing this at high speeds will cause the grappled part to flutter uncontrollably around the car, then re-attach itself once the car has slowed down. 500px|Grappling a broken part of a vehicle Sniper aiming in JC2 multiplayer mod In Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, a glitch can rarely occur where if you aim with the Sniper Rifle and buy a new weapon, the HUD from the sniper scope will stay on the screen, regardless of what weapon you equip and aim with, there is no known fix besides restarting the game. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Gameplay Category:Content